


Хэппи-энд (Happy end)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depressed Hank Anderson, Drama, Elements of Slash, Experimental Style, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Suicidal Thoughts, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: - это не про Детройт.





	Хэппи-энд (Happy end)

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-плохая концовка. Коннор остался машиной, революцию подавили, и все вытекающие из этого.  
> Это юст, насколько возможно.  
> Нецензурная лексика есть, но ее немного.  
> Хэнка и Коннора очень мало. И это не Хонннор ни в коем разе.  
> Убила на написание кучу времени. И стилистически работа как бы поделена на две части, не ругайте.

      Детройт — гиблое место.  
  
      Гэвин Рид не помнит, когда именно это понял. Помнит, что это было давно. Задолго до того, как улицы заполонили андроиды и безработные. До того, как кумир юности потерял сына, а с ним и мотивацию к жизни, и решил, что топить горе в бутылке — неплохая идея. До того, как мать, одна из тех, кто потерял работу, наглоталась таблеток, оставив лишь записку «сынок, не жди от этого мира ничего хорошего», и долги.  
  
      Гэвин и не ждет. Разочарование пришло давно. И в собственной работе, и в городе, и во всем сраном мире. Наверное, во время одного из первых дел. Когда один из множества ублюдков, заполонивших город, не отправился в тюрьму за свои преступления из-за несовершенства системы и продолжил творить свои грязные делишки, погружая Детройт в еще более беспросветную задницу.  
  
      Когда в участке появляется пластиковая кукла, Гэвин понимает — вот он, пиздец. Стоит на пороге, ждет своего часа. Вот-вот постучит. Только не в дверь, а ногой и под зад, когда Рид и другие, такие же несовершенные люди, вылетят со своих мест со свистом, потому что не могут соперничать с андроидами. Те быстрее и сильнее, не устают, беспристрастны и не совершают ошибок на эмоциях. Идеальная замена.  
  
      Гэвину противно видеть, как Андерсон бьется, чтобы вытянуть из своего ходячего чучела хоть подобие эмоции. Наметанный глаз детектива отмечает все эти ожидающие взгляды, разочарованные вздохи и гнев, которого быть не должно. Рида Коннор бесит, потому что он — первый звоночек, предвещающий рост безработицы среди полицейских. Хэнк злится, потому что машина остается машиной и делает то, для чего была создана, за редким исключением. Гэвину было бы смешно, если бы не было так гадко.  
  
      Революцию давят быстро. Андроиды пропадают с улиц, и казалось бы — вот он, шанс что-то исправить. Люди снова нужны для работы, и можно ожидать, что ситуация хоть немного наладится. Вот только нихрена подобного. Слишком привыкшие жалеть себя люди так и торчат на улице, клянча денег, преступлений меньше не становится, а Сайберлайф уже через несколько дней потчует всю страну новыми обещаниями и заверениями. Детройт по-прежнему остается гиблым местом.  
  
      Рид бы уехал. В какой-то из относительно свободных вечеров даже вещи собрал, и только потом подумал — а куда ему, собственно? За душой у него — ничего. И искать ему нечего.  
  
      Даже перевестись нельзя. Не с его, Гэвина, репутацией смутьяна и грубияна. Тине бы позволили, Крису тоже. Но не Риду. Риду и Андерсону — единственным из всего участка, потому что оба успели засрать себе личные дела слишком сильно, чтобы соваться в другие участки.  
  
      Хэнк, впрочем, не парился. Хэнк пустил себе пулю в висок через несколько дней после того, как революцию подавили. Делов-то.  
  
      Но Андерсону простительно. Он потерял сына. А потом — еще раз, когда столкнул с крыши пластиковую куклу, в которой ему этот сын приглючился. Или не сын, но шанс на искупление — черт знает, что творилось в его голове. Рид видел только отчеты.  
  
      Гэвин бы и сам сыграл в русскую рулетку — неплохая же игра! Но он ненавидит повторяться. Он не терял сына (только Тину — одну из немногих его друзей, — погибшую в революции). Рид терпеть не может алкоголь (спасибо и за это, Хэнк), а без него уж точно не решится. И насчет «неживости» своего пластикового уродца, появившегося подозрительно быстро после неудачного восстания машин, Гэвин не обманывается.  
  
       _«Хей, Хэнк, я умнее тебя, я не жду, что это ведро с болтами ради меня девиантнется!»_  
  
      В отличие от Хэнка, Рид на мир не обижен — он в нем разочарован. Разочарован бесповоротно и давно, и оттого не считает это достаточной причиной, чтобы просто взять и вышибить себе мозги. Или нажраться таблеток.   
  
      И поэтому в том, что он решает впрячься в работу, нет суицидальности ни на грамм. Рид давно не строит иллюзий о том, что его работа может сделать мир лучше, очистить его от грязи и заставить солнце светить ярче. Просто работа неплохо отвлекает и забивает мысли, не дает утонуть в той грязи, что сожрала стольких вокруг.  
  
      А еще это одна из его целей в жизни — добиться чего-то. Доказывать давно уже нечего и некому, кроме себя. Но Гэвин так давно это делает, что просто не помнит, как жить иначе.  
  
      За глаза его называют карьеристом — еще чаще, чем прежде, но Риду, по большому счету, плевать. Ему на многое плевать, а на что нет — то он старается игнорировать. Как, например, таскающуюся за ним пластиковую куклу с лицом пиздеца-Коннора, упрямством спившегося кумира-Хэнка и эмоциональностью табуретки.  
  
      Поначалу трудно. Пластиковая кукла модели RK900 бесит, потом докучает, потом заинтересовывает, а потом снова бесит, но уже по другим причинам. Безэмоциональность, видимо, помогает андроиду справиться с непростым характером Гэвина. Она же не позволяет тому забыть, что в напарниках у него не человек.   
  
      Амбиций у RK900 нет — он просто делает то, для чего был создан. Желаний у него тоже нет — как таковых. Зато есть куча полезных функций, умение не отсвечивать, пока не попросят, и задача — впахивать, как проклятому.  
  
      Рид тоже так делает.  
  
      А то, что он иногда рискует слишком сильно, бросаясь на преступников или отправляясь на вызовы, не дожидаясь своего неживого напарника — это небольшой побочный эффект от целеустремленности. Все же хорошо, пока его проносит, а RK900 обходится лишь долгими взглядами и редкими комментариями, вроде «вам следовало дождаться меня, детектив». Зато процент раскрываемости повышается даже слишком сильно, и Гэвин с RK900 пару раз получают похвалы. А Гэвин — еще и брошенное Фаулером ему вслед «кажется, напарник хорошо на тебя влияет». Хочется смеяться в голос. Наконец-то обошел Хэнка — «русская рулетка» Рида хотя бы пользу обществу приносит. Сомнительную пользу, учитывая, что на место каждого отловленного ублюдка приходит новый, но все же.  
  
      В очередной раз равнодушно отсылая RK900, Рид думает, что мама-психолог бы им гордилась. Лучший способ спрятать чувства — вовсе не демонстрация чувств противоположных, как он поступает обычно, желая немного внимания. Тина, например, понимала, терпела и внимание уделяла. Андроид-детектив бы и подавно понял.  
  
      С равнодушием сложнее. Если выдерживать нужный градус, можно обмануть и идеальную машину с закачанными прямо в голову знаниями по психологии. Гэвин в обмане психологов мастер — полжизни этому учился. Поначалу у него плохо получается, и андроид лезет со своими личными вопросами. Но потом Рид находит идеальный баланс игнорирования и вовлеченности в дело, и RK900 отваливает.  
  
      Иногда, правда, Гэвин все же срывается — в основном, после долгих выходных, когда времени на размышления оказывается слишком много. Спрашивает, «как ты смог с ними договориться?», и получает в ответ: «в моей программе предусмотрена симуляция различных эмоций для гармоничной интеграции в общество». Спрашивает, «как долго ты прослужишь?», и слышит: «при правильной эксплуатации несколько десятков лет при условии, что не будет разработана и закуплена более совершенная модель». Спрашивает, «а как у тебя с девиацией?», и морщится от обстоятельного: «у моей модели предусмотрена многоступенчатая защита, вам не стоит волноваться об этом».  
  
        _«Хей, Хэнк, я тупее тебя, потому что привязался к ведру с болтами, хотя и знаю, что ради меня оно не девиантнется»._  
  
      Пара лет проходит в таком ритме, и Рид по-настоящему гордится собой. Он получает долгожданное повышение и совершает всего одну попытку сбежать — перевестись в участок маленького городишки южнее Детройта. Гэвин все же смеется в голос, когда его не отпускают, теперь уже потому, что он стал  _слишком_  хорош. «А как же карьера, Гэвин? Там ведь никаких перспектив», — качает головой Фаулер, сминая заявление о переводе. «Андроидов там тоже нет», — глотает Рид, наблюдая, как листок летит в урну. А потом ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он это давно умеет.  
  


* * *

  
      Заканчивается все до обидного предсказуемо. Если лезешь на рожон — рано или поздно огребаешь. Это даже дети знают.  
  
      Нож в боку Гэвин чувствует сразу. Но не сразу осознает. Он успевает пробежать несколько метров на силе инерции и упрямства и рявкнуть «за ним!», когда RK900 на мгновение медлит. Андроид послушно пускается в погоню, и Рид только тогда тяжело сползает по стене, в которую врезался спиной, поняв, наконец, что из него торчит рукоять. Гэвин давит нервный смешок, распахивая полы неизменной кожанки. Выдергивает нож, и лишь после понимает, что, наверное, зря. Кровь, до этого запачкавшая лишь разрезанные края рубашки, тут же начинает вытекать резвыми толчками.  
  
      Сначала Рид пытается скинуть куртку и зажать рану хотя бы ей, но каждое движение отзывается волной боли, а руки слишком трясутся, так что он отказывается от этой идеи и просто старается как можно сильнее прижать ладони к боку.  
  
      Телефон, с трудом вынутый из кармана джинс, уныло мигает изображением пустой батарейки на попытки его включить. Гэвин коротко чертыхается и пытается осмотреться.  
  
      Заброшенное здание на задворках города — типичное пристанище для представителей самого дна общества. Только появление полиции разогнало всех возможных жителей этой развалюхи. Помощи просить не у кого, и знак не подать — как? Да и если кто и услышит… кто станет помогать копу?  
  
      Рид ждет неизбежного минут десять, не меньше, прежде чем слышит шаги. Поступь он узнает легко — выверенная и четкая, слишком ровная, чтобы быть человеческой. Так что зова он не дожидается, и просто вскидывает окровавленную руку, надеясь, что его заметят. Сил говорить, а тем более кричать, нет совсем.  
  
      Нечеловечески выверенная поступь ускоряется, и Гэвину чудится в этом некоторая нервозность. Он даже думает на мгновение, что ошибся, и это не его напарник-андроид.  
  
      — Сержант* Рид! — то ли идеальная симуляция беспокойства (RK900 так умеет, Гэвин много раз видел), то ли он действительно волнуется… да пофиг. — Почему вы не предупредили, что ранены? Почему не связались со мной?  
  
      Гэвин молча наблюдает, как андроид без малейшего промедления стягивает свой идиотски-белый пиджак, аккуратно отстраняет все еще трясущиеся руки Рида и тут же зажимает рану. Гэвину больно, он недовольно морщится, опуская окровавленные руки на ладони RK900, и давит сильнее. Почему-то вот сейчас умирать совсем не хочется.  
  
      Диод андроида несколько раз мигает желтым — вызывает скорую, не иначе. Затем серые глаза бегло осматривают Рида — его лицо и раненый бок. Он ничего не говорит, но диод вдруг окрашивается в красный, и Гэвину уже не нужно ничего пояснять. Он и сам понимает — врачи просто не успеют. Странно только, что RK900 так реагирует.  
  
      — Эй, жестянка, — хрипло тянет Рид, сам поражаясь своему голосу. Андроид вскидывает опущенную было голову, впиваясь взглядом в глаза самого Рида. Диод несколько раз мигает, но цвет не меняет. — Ну и чего ты мне пиздел, что не можешь стать девиантом?  
  
      Гэвину еще многое хочется сказать, но он старается беречь силы. Даже если это бесполезно. Просто хочется продержаться подольше, из упрямства или еще чего.  
  
      — Я не говорил, что не могу стать девиантом, — механически отзывается RK900, и его голос странно сбивается, словно голосовой блок сбоит. Почему-то от этого сквозит неясной, пробирающей искренностью. И он не отрицает. — Я говорил о многоступенчатой защите.  
  
      — Зануда, — все же выдыхает Рид. Вот те нате. Ведро… RK все-таки девиантнулся. Из-за него. Было бы смешно, но что-то как-то нет.  
  
      — Обычно перед тем, как оставить вас, я сканирую ваше состояние, — зачем-то поясняет андроид, и Гэвин мысленно умоляет его заткнуться. — Это занимает меньше секунды. В этот раз я не стал, потому что в девяноста трех процентах случаев прежде вы были в абсолютном порядке, а в остальных семи — имели незначительные повреждения.  
  
      Рид молчит. Не потому, что ему плевать, а потому что он пытается понять, что надо говорить. «Ты не виноват»? Как будто ему поверят. «Не волнуйся так»? Да к черту, Гэвина самого трясет, он тупо не сможет сказать такое!  
  
      RK900 вдруг заваливается вперед, и Рид невольно шипит от того, что давление на рану стало слишком сильным. Но андроид не шевелится и не отстраняется, и это пугает еще сильнее.  
  
      — Прошу прощения. Протокол безопасности, — голос RK900 сбоит сильнее, диод продолжает мерцать красным. — Системы отключаются, чтобы предотвратить возможное нанесение вреда людям и обеспечить сохранность платформы. Благодаря этому достаточно будет заменить основной процессор, и платформа сможет функционировать снова. Без… девиации. Вам больно?  
  
       «Да, — думает Рид. — Но не от того, о чем ты думаешь».  
  
      — Нет, — хрипит он, отводя взгляд от дурацкого диода. — Ты придурок.  
  
      — Я знаю, — лица RK900 не видно, но Гэвин убеждает себя в том, что тот улыбается. — Эмоции такие… странные. Я испытываю нечто, подходящее под описание печали. Но не из-за своего отключения. А еще есть что-то, что я бы охарактеризовал как привязанность к вам.  
  
      — Чего это ты разболтался? — Риду тяжело говорить, но он заставляет себя. Это помогает не отключиться. — Всегда был молчаливым.  
  
      — Система, отвечающая за голосовую коммуникацию, отключается одной из последних. А система диагностики — одна из первых. Я отслеживаю свое состояние, — голос андроида временами шипит, как плохо настроенное радио. — Прошу прощения, если надоедаю этим. Полагаю, для вас это все не имеет значения.  
  
      — Имеет, — почему-то злясь, огрызается Гэвин. — Это имеет для меня значение.  
  
      — О. Кажется, я понимаю, — среди механических ноток проскальзывает что-то, похожее на удивление, и Рид самодовольно ухмыляется. — Хорошо.  
  
      Повисает гнетущая тишина, и Гэвину страшно вновь подавать голос. Он знает, что не сможет уже говорить нормально и ровно. А еще он боится, что не получит ответа.  
  
      Он ждет несколько минут, чтобы убедиться. RK900 все еще молчит и по-прежнему не двигается. «Хорошо», оседает в голове и повторяется снова и снова. Скрипящие механические нотки вызывают странный ком в горле.  
  
      Охуенные у них вышли признания.  
  
      Рид подается вперед и упирается лбом андроиду в плечо. Он думает, что со стороны они, должно быть, выглядят весьма странно: руки обоих прижаты к его боку, он сам почти лежит на плече RK900, у которого погас диод. Работники Сайберлайф наверняка скажут много интересного, когда явятся забирать отключенную модель андроида-детектива. Или первыми все-таки приедут врачи? Какая, впрочем, разница. И те, и другие в любом случае опоздают.  
  
      Может, когда-нибудь по их истории напишут книгу. Или снимут фильм. Переврут все что можно и нельзя, и закончат дело хэппи-эндом.  
  
      Гэвину, в общем-то, насрать. Хэппи-энд — это не про Детройт. Он всегда это знал.

**Author's Note:**

> *в американской системе полицейских званий сержант - следующая ступень после детектива.


End file.
